


[podfic] A Thin Veneer of Civility

by croissantkatie



Series: Podfic of National Service [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people really don't understand the concept of playfighting. (post-PC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Thin Veneer of Civility

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Thin Veneer of Civility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/205668) by [burntcopper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcopper/pseuds/burntcopper). 



[download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?tv346ppsvgiv0rn)

[download from the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/thin-veneer-of-civility)

mp3 / 12:30 / 11.44MB

[download the whole series from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?zv49584vbpvbe0r)

[download the whole series from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/national-service-series-audiobook)

m4b / 55:08 / 31MB


End file.
